<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasant Surprises by DrMcNastyPhD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761594">Pleasant Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD'>DrMcNastyPhD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, F/M, Family Fluff, Gossip, Implied Sexual Content, Nervousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend very recently came back into Mai Fan’s life. After talking with him for a few minutes the man boldly flirted with and asked her out in front of several family members. Not used to being the sibling that receives attention she panicked and accepted in the spur of the moment. These are her thoughts as she speaks with her sister about the event afterwards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasant Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mai Fan sat at the table discussing this morning’s events with her sister, Veronica. She had calmed down only a smidge since the encounter, meanwhile veronica slowly nibbled on a bagel, staring off into space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I mean what came over him V? Surely he was talking to you or Lai Chan or someone else right!?” the panic in her voice had yet to go down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth full of bagel, Veronica casually responds. “No. He was talking to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why me? I mean you were there and Lai Chan was there. Maybe he was talking to Maria or mom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voice dripping with sarcasm around the bagel. “Sure, he was hitting on his dancing instructor, who he knows is a lesbian, by asking her if she wanted him to teach her how to dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don't get why he was talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> though. I mean there were better options.” At this Veronica finally started paying more attention, swallowing her bit of bagel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” She looked at her younger sister with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean. Whenever we go out as a group and get hit on (assuming they make it past the guards) it's always you or Lai Chan they go for. I’m always just the younger sister they never notice. Even Yi gets hit on more than me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn't mean you aren't attractive Mai-Mai. That just means most people are dumb and don’t know what they are missing out on.” She gives the younger sibling a comforting hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why didn’t he do it sooner? He lived here for five years and he never let on anything. He could have had you instead! You certainly wouldn't have panicked like I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing the shift back from self deprecating to panic, Veronica resumed munching on her bagel and staring at the wall. “We were young...er back then. Maybe he was too shy? I don't know. He was probably in a tough spot. It would be weird to have someone take you into their house and you start dating their daughter/little sister. As for me, I would have said no because I have kayden and despite how dumb he is, he’s alright I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mai-Mai, if it's such a problem why did you say yes? You can still say no. No one would blame you. Guy lived with us for several years then suddenly ghosted us for two more. If anything you would have a right to be angry that he barged right in here and hit on you so aggressively. I’d be at least a little angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai Fan looked sat there quietly, her face getting noticeably redder. “I mean it can’t hurt to at least hear him out right?” then much quieter “ And it's not like I didn't like the way he did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica just looked at her sister with mild surprise. “Huh. never pegged you as the submissive type.” another bite of the bagel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not submissive! It was just nice to see somebody want… me so much.” Her voice once again got quieter as she went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah. Whatever you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bottom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The grin on her face tormenting her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that! But seriously what do I do on the date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's dancing lessons right? Just let him teach you how to dance and it’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can already dance pretty well. It's not like Maria hasn't given me lessons before. What do I do when he finds out I already know how to? Won't he not want me anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the love of- Mai Fan the dance lessons were just an excuse. Dates aren't about the activity, they're about spending time with the person you like. I don't know, pretend you don't know how to dance. Or teach him something. It’ll be fine if he’s really there for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if afterwards he wants to take things further!? Like what if he invites me out to dinner or tries to kiss me or or” she squirms a bit in her seat “...more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica sighs. “Mai Fan you’re a big girl. Go as far as you want. If he tries to make you do anything you don't want to I’ll be there personally to wait a few seconds too long to pull Lai Chan off of him.” She flashes her a sly smile. “As for the act of trying, I don't know. If you had asked me a few years ago I would have told you he didn't have the balls. He definitely didn't seem to when I flirted with him. But two years is a long time. Maybe he’s grown some balls or something. And you know all about how Maria and Pierre operate. Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun on the first date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if I'm not ready. Sex is …scary.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know. It’s pretty fun after you get past the scary part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veronica you’re a virgin just like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I was still a virgin? Maybe I’m a full grown woman now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>little girl.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” another sly grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai Fan looked at Veronica, dumbfounded. “You mean you and …” Veronica nodded “Bu-How!? WHEN!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This morning~~” Veronica sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was it? You gotta tell me!” Mai fan gripped her sister’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know~~ A girl shouldn't kiss and tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai Fan gripped a little harder. “Well, I guess I can make an exception for my cute little sister. I mean it's only right that I guide her along the right path.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica dropped the casual act and matched her sister’s excitement. “Ok so we woke up cuddling right. After we had breakfast I noticed something poking me and …”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>